Yann Kaneko
The right page for Yann is Yann Kiyomizu. Royal Yellow |symbol= Crown |debut-anime= Episode 20 |seiyū= Jun Fukuyama |singer= Hiro Suzumiya }} Yann Kaneko ( 金子ヤン Kaneko Yan) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu!. He is an idol from the agency TS Entertainment and is part of the group KINGS, he is also part of a duo sub-unit with Mikuo called KINGS YM. Bio Backstory Yann originally had no intention in becoming an idol, being more inclined towards fashion and studying it since he was in middle school, already having projects about his future brand. He sang and danced as an hobby along with Miku, Mikuo and his sister Sunny who truly loved singing while still wanting to pursue a career in academics. He's been learning sewing and has been studying fashion for quite a long time. Though he had no apparent interest in singing, his coach kept telling him how his vocals could be enough for him to be a singer. Miku and Mikuo both being interested in music chose music as their path but Yann wasn't sure to follow. Slowly, his interest grew but fashion still stayed his main path though learning how to write songs and compose with Mikuo teaching him, having himself learned how to. Upon graduating high school, he once came across Tsuyu who then had created her model agency and wanted to take Yann in. Along with some other guys and some girls, Yann was auditioned to become a model. This would allow him to be closer to the world of fashion. At TS Entertainment, he met Ryo, Jun, Louis and Makoto. Becoming friends with each other, they all shared a passion about music. Together they wanted to form a group together and told Tsuyu about it who then went on to completely change her agency. Adding Mikuo in the group, knowing his love and passion for music. Thus the 6 of them together formed a group that would later become KINGS with Yann and Mikuo as the leaders. Yann would still study fashion at the Tokyo Arts School while learning music as well. He would also release his own brand named Marsden House while working as a member of KINGS. Personnality Yann is soft-spoken, funny, sometimes arrogant although jokingly. He is as he "describes himself" very picky in terms of food and clothes. Yann likes to take care of himself and is very organised. He dresses in a very chic and classy way, often wearing Richelieu shoes, skinny black pants, turtlenecks. He is described as a loving and caring friend, brother and boyfriend supporting his sister (Sunny) and his girlfriend (Miku) to carry on their dream (that would later become his own). He is very close to his group mates, the youngest (Makoto and Louis) even call him "big brother" due to how close they are. Appearance Yann has shoulder length blonde hair and blue-yellow eyes. He is very tall (being 1,91). He wears elegant clothes (such as turtlenecks, suit vests, classy shirts). He always wears a silver cross with a turquoise-yellow jewel encrusted on the middle of the cross. Etymology Kane (金 Kane) means Gold or Money and Ko (子 Ko means child. Yann (ヤン Yan) means God is gracious. Discography Singles *''Re:flection'' (2019) Albums *''ME:ROR'' (2019) Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Teriyaki, Salisbury steak, fish and chips, japanese style crepes, matcha cake, takoyaki. *Yann's English last name is Marsden. **His entire name is Yann Henry William Kaneko-Marsden. **The name of his brand is Marsden House. *He's the tallest member in KINGS, being 191cm tall. **He's one of the tallest characters. *He can speak Japanese, English, French and Spanish. *Yann has more than 20 songwriting and composing/producing credits. **Much like Mikuo, he produced all the songs on his solo album. **The both of them worked with other producers for some songs. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Top Designers Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Male Idols Category:KINGS Category:TS Entertainment Category:Archive